In healthy adults, plasma vasopressin rises and urine production falls during sleep. However, most patients with nocturnal enuresis do not manifest this nocturnal rise in vasopressin and produce abnormally large amounts of poorly concentrated urine. The mechanisms underlying these normal/abnormal patterns will be investigated.